User talk:Angela
Lordofmonsterisland's questions thanks for answering those questions. it was very helpful some questions #Can i get the link to the forums? I want to put it on the main page next to the categories and all articles #Can we get some userboxes made please? --the Awesomeness that is Lordofmonsterisland 23:53, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Administrator pros and cons I was thinking about asking about being an administrator but first I need to know if there are any qualifications, the pros and cons, and anything else that I might need to know. Okay well I was hoping to be an admin so that I could help with the look around Wikizilla such as search icons, backgrounds, and various other things. So how do I become one? --Lordofmonsterisland 14:12, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks The title says it all. --Lordofmonsterisland 14:27, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Okay now... I need to know if I can make someone else an admin so they can help me out with some technical stuff. Also I'm wanting to write an article but it is someones' personal work and I think they have it copyrighted. If I add links to their work will I be able to write it without breaking copyright laws? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me 00:29, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Let me try to explain I'll tell the guy to make his user page. You see he's from another wiki and offered to help so i'll tell him to make a user page. But you see on the article thing, this guy has been doing redesigns of the Godzilla series. I want to make an article about it because of how awesome it is but all of his stuff says he has it copyrighted. Now I was going to actually right about it not just copy what he has but I will be using his work and his pictures. Can I do this? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me 14:29, 26 June 2007 (UTC) An admin is born... Okay the guy I need made into an administrator is this guy. I need him to help me with some technical things. See ya! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me 20:53, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Ok, I'll make him a temporary admin. Once there is more of a community here, there can be a requests for adminship page where the community can choose for itself who should be permanent administrators and bureaucrats. Angela (talk) 22:45, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Advertising Can I place links to other websites I'm at on my user page? :As long as it's not too spammy, and as long as you make useful edits to this wiki, it should be ok, but it's up to the community here to decide what is acceptable and anyone is allowed to edit a user page to make changes if they think you have something inappropriate there. Angela (talk) 21:11, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Been looking up some things.... .... as I was trying to make the Wikizilla:Administrators, and I found that there was one person that I didn't know about that had Admin grants. His username is Gruler, but he hasn't edited for as long as I've been here. I put him in a list of Administrators on Wikizilla:Administrators, but I want to make sure he'll be here to help. Also did something change with the Wikia programming, because for me I noticed that the button at the top of the editing section were gone. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:53, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :The editing toolbar is still there for me. Please check your preferences to see if it is still enabled there. Gruler was the person who requested this wiki, but since he hasn't even logged in to a Wikia site since May 2006, I will remove him as an admin here. Angela (talk) 13:44, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:32, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Request to merge another wiki with this wiki I recently noticed a King Kong wiki. It doesn't have many people editing it and it wouldn't be able to cover much, so I thought I'd ask if its' information could be merged with Wikizilla. I planned on covering King Kong information soon anyway, so to me it makes sense. Just a request. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:42, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :How do I merge that wiki with this one? Just copy the pages? I need to know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:33, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::I still can't get it to work. Help, please. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:50, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Here's the list * Aciedactylus * Avarusaurus * Brontosaurus baxteri * Carnictis * Discus * Ferrucutus cerastes * Lycaesaurus * Malamagnus * Megaprimatus kong * Nefundusaurus * Osteodomus * Scissor Beetle * Simian raticus * Skull Island * Skull Island Meat Weevil * The Insect Pit * The World of Kong: A Natural History of Skull Island * V. rex * Venatosaurus saevidicus Thanks -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:23, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :I've imported those. Remind me in a week to redirect the kingkong wiki. I've put up notices to inform the community there and left messages for the admins to check they don't object to this merge. Angela (talk) 15:40, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Thank a whole lot. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:50, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Is it possible to import the images from the King Kong wiki as well? Or do we have to just upload them over here? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:00, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Thank you again. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me"20:14, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Should have reminded you earlier, but you said that you needed me to remind you to make the King Kong wiki a redirect to here. Thought I'd remind you, since it has been a lot more than a week. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:25, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the reminder! w:c:kingkong now redirects here. Angela (talk) 22:45, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Trouble with a user I need some help. A guy has been coming, doing whatever he wants to and while some of it was useful, some of it wasn't. I gave him a 2 week block after he didn't heed a warning and he didn't come around for a long time. He came back a couple of days ago and repeated the process, so I tried to reason with him, to no avail. I gave him another 2 week block, but now he's coming in and editing without a profile, a worse problem. His block will expire in a little less than 2 weeks, but I don't think he'll do anything if you use the anonymous talk page. I need help, badly. Do something, please. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:03, 30 September 2007 (UTC) OK, to see what he's done go here and here. Some of what he's done is good, some bad. See for yourself. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:45, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I never said that he was doing anything malicious. But what good is scratchpad for? I thought is was a wiki testing ground? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:45, 2 October 2007 (UTC) I have a request..... May I be granted bearucrat (or however you spell that) powers? We seem to be getting new users coming in, so I may need to make a new admin soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:52, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Sure, I'll do that now. Angela (talk) 21:32, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Unprotection Hi, I'm a new administrator at Wikizilla and I'm having trouble with the "protect-unprotect" operation. I mistakenly protected my user talk page and now every time I click the "unprotect" button it just shows me the "confirm protection" page. How can I get it unprotected? Millenian 02:16, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Merge with other wikias I've noticed two new wikias that could be merged with Wikizilla. The first is unactive and has no articles; perhaps it didn't take off as the creator had hoped. It's the Ultraman Wikia. No articles or anything. Then there's the Cloverfield Wikia. I know it has to be new, and it has several active users, as well as many articles. But it can only go so far before it can't go any further. At the very least I suggest that the Ultraman wikia redirect here (since that all it would do anyways). Thanks for listening. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:54, 30 January 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks, I'll ask him. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:22, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Admin Request Hello, I am Troycool. I have edited many pages on this site. I know everything about Godzilla, having watched the movies since I was two. I have watched ALL the Godzilla movies at least three times each giving me emmence knowledge about Godzilla and his fellow kaiju. I do some research about him as well.. I also have a fairly good amount of knowledge about Gamera and some on Ultraman. I edit a lot of pages on this site by either correcting the grammar, or adding on to some articles. You can look on my contribution page. I am active and come on everyday, I also am fun and active and will happily help people with their questions. Thank You, With Hope, Troycool :Hello, Troycool! Please see Wikia adoption requests on central. Good luck! --Charitwo (talk) 05:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I have a Request. Hello, I have loved Godzilla as long as I can remember, and know pretty much everything there is to know about Godzilla and crew. I come to this site as much as I can and correct any spelling, grammer, or any other issues I run across. I would love to be an Admin and help as much as I can to make this Wikia reach it's full potential. Thank you, --05:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC)Godzilla516 :Lordofmonsterisland can do this. Angela (talk) 05:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::It seems he was led to your talk page from Wikizilla:Administrators#Can I become_an_Administrator? — Charitwo (talk) 05:33, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::There is also an active bureaucrat here. — Charitwo (talk) 05:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Updated. Thanks for spotting that. Angela (talk) 05:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC)